


Tender - Love

by s1ckr3nt



Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: Best Friends, Drug Use, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heroin, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, No Spoilers, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sickrent, Valentine's Day, sorry this is bad, trainspotting - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1ckr3nt/pseuds/s1ckr3nt
Summary: some sickrent valentine's day au fluff :3
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton & Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson, Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Trainspotting





	Tender - Love

Renton sat on the couch on the late Feburary 14th evening, high as could be, with Sickboy by his side. Renton found it inexplicably odd that Sickboy chose to spend Valentine's day

evening with him, alone, rather than with some broad he had known. They sat, watching cable porn featuring on the local channels for the holiday. "So..." Renton tried to begin the

conversation, but the moans and groans from the television, combined with his junked-out thoughts, struggled to conjure even them slightest talking point. Sickboy wrapped his arm in the

belt, the makeshift tourniquet preparing his veins for heroin. " 'tis is lovely" Sickboy says, slapping his arm to make the vein more prominent.

"Ih is... is lovely, ah mean." Renton stumbled over his words, his eyes slowly darting over from the TV to Sickboy. Sickboy let out a soft grunt as he injected the needle into his arm, the grunt

matching up with the sounds of the pornography on the television. It made Renton's ear's ring like thousands of alarms went off in that very room. The eyes of Renton and Sickboy now locked,

their gazes seemed to intertwine for no apparent reason, but it made the two laugh. "Beauty... ah cannae fathom t'is beauty.. ah cannae stand et." Sickboy said, laughing so hard he felt like his

lungs would spit from his mouth. The sensation of laughing caused him to fall forward on the couch, his head now laying on Renton's legs. The two felt as though they were one, one person,

one animal on heroin; one animal on the old couch, one animal watching pornography, one animal alone on Valentine's day. They felt as one.

"Why me?" Renton says, looking down at the bleach blonde boy in his lap. Why was Sickboy here with him, instead of with some beautiful woman, any woman really. Sickboy was known for

leaving at long periods of time to spend with some woman until he got bored with her. Valentine's day was a day he could have done that, but he didn't. It confused Mark beyond wit's end.

"What d'yew means, Mark?" Sickboy replied, the drugs kicking in and impairing his ability to understand what his question was. It happened once again. Sickboy looked up as Renton looked

down, and their eyes locked. They became one being all over again, one creature, intertwined. The could not decipher how long had passed before Renton took a deep breath to answer the

question.

"Why spend tahday, valentine's dahy, wit me? Ah mean, yew couldae slahmed any broad in Edinburgh, couldae ran off with any pretty woman heer, so why me?" Renton replied. Sickboy sat

up, removing himself from Renton's lap to try and process the question. "Well, Mark..." He begins, straightening his posture and rolling his shoulders to feel more comfortable. Simon pulls a

cigarette from his back pocket, lighting it with a match conveniently placed on Mark's coffee table. "Ah could lie, ah could say tha' ah jus wantaed to get high, wit mah best mate.." He takes a

long drag from the cigarette, blowing it into Mark's face, before smiling. 

"But why would ah lie?" Sickboy continued. Mark raised an eyebrow in confusion. What did Simon mean, when he said that would be a lie? Why was he actually there? Simon took another

drag, tilting his head up and blowing the smoke towards the roof. Mark's eyes ogled as Simon did this, it accentuated his jawline and all the beautiful features about him. He didn't know why

he perceived his best friend in such a manner, but he did, and he couldn't help it. 

"There's yew, beautiful yew... and ah just..." Simon said. Mark couldn't believe his ears, was this all real? Was the crushed he has developed over his best friend truly requited? It felt like a

dream, or the beginning to an awful nightmare. "Ah luve yew, Rents..." Simon says, his voice and eyes seemed soft, like a small animal. It was a direct clashing from his typical, macho-esque,

strong and powerful, completely untouched person. It happened once more, their eyes and beings intertwining, only this time it didn't start at their eyes. Without realizing, Sickboy had leaned

in to kiss Renton. They had never kissed before, it was too taboo of a thought for sober, or even drugged Renton to conjure.

Simon pulled away from the kiss, a sloppy line of saliva still connecting the two together, as one. "Mah apologies... If yew want me to leave, Rents.." A few seconds stood in silence. Their

eyes still locked, before Renton leaned in to kiss Simon once again. Like butterflies were eating him from the inside out, Renton was in love. For Simon, it was like a rope around his entire body

was now loose, like he had no restraints, like nothing in this world could hold him back ever again. "Ah feel tha same, Si." Renton said quickly as he pulled away, only two lean on him with

more force and kiss him harder. The boyfriends held each other close, in a drugged up state, they were one. One person, One animal, One creature, One being, together and in love, on

Valentine's day. 

// Author's Note; sorry if this isn't the best, I know, it's rushed! <3 i hope u enjoyed tho mwuah! happy valentine's day!!


End file.
